


helping hand

by dollsteeth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, M/M, No actual sex?, Smut, handjob tho, just two bros giving each other brojobs, literally just smut, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsteeth/pseuds/dollsteeth
Summary: fellas is it gay to give ur study buddy a handjob and then let him suck ur dick





	helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sleep deprived and this has been sitting in my docs for ages and i feel bad that i only upload once a month aight have fun
> 
> so im uploading this bc its short and i wouldnt do it otherwise but yeah i feel bad so until i finish other things im working on im just gonna dump short fics that id never otherwise release

mark felt his breath quicken with every second johnny was sitting next to him, just a little too close, his hand resting on his upper thigh. mark was getting hard just from the closeness, the sensation of johnny’s large hand on him. he tried to focus on the project they were working on, but his mind always wandered back to fantasies of johnny pushing the books off the bed and pinning him down, taking him. by the time johnny noticed he was acting strange, the younger of the pair was fully hard and blushing, caught up in his fantasies.

“mark, you okay?”

mark’s eyes jolted open to find johnny looking at him with a concerned gaze.

“oh, uh, yeah, sorry,” he mumbled, staring at his lap as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever laid eyes on.

johnny frowned for a second more, before he properly noticed the source of mark’s strange behaviour.

“ah, you’re a bit distracted,” he chuckled, ghosting his hand over mark’s erection and earning a soft whine, “you want some help?”

mark’s head whipped up, and he looked into johnny’s eyes to find any hint of malice or joking, and when he couldn’t detect any he nodded shyly.

“y-yes please, hyung.”

johnny smiled and dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of mark’s shorts and boxers, “i’m gonna take these off, that okay?”

mark nodded in response and lifted his hips to allow johnny to slip them off, his erection springing free. the elder reached into his bedside table and grabbed some lube, pouring a bit onto his hand before wrapping it around mark’s shaft. he moved his hand slowly, mark whining gently with each movement. mark held onto the duvet with one hand, johnny’s shirt with the other, his knuckles turning white. 

“so pretty, mark,” johnny whispered as he thumbed mark’s slit, making him grab onto his shirt impossibly tighter and moan the elder’s name.

“p-please, more, ‘m close,” mark choked out, already being halfway there before johnny had even started.

johnny sped up his movements and stroked mark’s inner thigh with his free hand.

“c’mon, mark. cum for me, yeah?”

mark let go, whimpering as he came all over his shirt and johnny’s hand. he lazily brought his hand to mark’s lips, the younger eagerly sucking them into his mouth and cleaning them.

“so good baby, so pretty,” johnny praised, making mark redder than he already was.

“do… do you want me to return the favour..?”

johnny laughed, running a thumb over mark’s lower lip, “only if you want to, mark. you don’t have to.”

“i-i wanna… can i suck your dick,” mark asked shyly, refusing to make eye contact.

“of course, baby, c’mere,” johnny smiled as he wriggled out of his jeans, ready for mark to settle between his legs. 

mark did just that, taking a second to appreciate johnny’s dick. he was long and fairly thick, and mark wasn’t sure that he’d be able to fit him in his mouth. 

“i haven’t done this before… so…”

johnny looked puzzled. “wait, was that your first..?”

mark nodded before taking johnny into his mouth, sinking down as far as he could before gagging. johnny groaned and threaded his fingers in mark’s hair, gently encouraging the other to move. mark bobbed his head, stroking what he couldn’t fit at the same pace. drool leaked from his mouth and covered his hand and chin, mixing with the precum that was already smeared on his face.

“you’re doing so well, mark,” johnny moaned, tugging gently on his hair, “close.”

mark looked up at johnny through his lashes, pulling almost all the way off of him, leaving only the head of his dick in his mouth. he sucked on it gently, jerking johnny off. the elder came and mark pulled off, swallowing and licking his lips.

“fuck, mark.”

mark got back onto the bed, pulling his boxers on. 

“did i do well?”

“so well, baby. you sure it’s your first time?”

mark just laughed and nodded before johnny pulled him in for a soft kiss. the pair decided that they didn’t need to study more that afternoon, instead curling together under johnny’s duvet for a nap.


End file.
